Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a display control program, a display control apparatus, a display control method, and a display control system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a display control program for performing display control of a display apparatus capable of stereoscopic display, a display control apparatus, a display control method, and a display control system.
Description of the Background Art
A display apparatus capable of stereoscopic display provides an object image such that the object image can be perceived as a 3-dimensional image with depth. The display apparatus capable of stereoscopic display provides a user with a sense of depth in a 3-dimensional image, by using phenomena such as binocular parallax (difference in apparent positions when the same point is looked at by a right eye and a left eye), motion parallax, convergence, and focusing.
Examples of conventional display apparatuses capable of stereoscopic display include a stereoscopic image display apparatus using a parallax barrier method. The stereoscopic image display apparatus using the parallax barrier method includes a liquid crystal parallax barrier provided on the front surface of a liquid crystal panel as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H03-119889, for example. The stereoscopic image display apparatus controls a voltage applied to the liquid crystal parallax barrier to change the degree of transparency of a light shielding section of the liquid crystal parallax barrier, thereby enabling a 2-dimensional (2D) image display and a 3-dimensional (3D) image display to be switched therebetween.
Conventional display apparatuses capable of stereoscopic display such as the above stereoscopic image display apparatus generate an image for a left eye and an image for a right eye for providing 3D image display. The image for a left eye and the image for a right eye are generated so as to cause the eyes' horizontal separation derived difference (binocular disparity) therebetween when they are presented to the user in an appropriate manner.
However, in some cases, the image for a left eye and the image for a right eye might be provided with an undesired difference being caused, besides a difference necessary for appropriately providing a stereoscopic view. For example, in the case where the same object included in each image has a narrow length in the horizontal direction associated with binocular disparity, the same objects that have been subjected to perspective transformation processing might be displayed with several portions thereof disappearing, in different display manners between the image for a left eye and the image for a right eye, owing to positional relationships between the same objects and the viewpoint.